The invention relates to an apparatus for a diesel engine. In particular, the invention relates to a diesel engine with a distributor injection pump with which is associated an electronically regulated fuel feed control mechanism with a rotary magnet which operates a control valve of the injection pump. Circuits for electronically controlled diesel engines have become known by which the engine speed is prevented from exceeding a certain limit. In the case of a disturbance of the electronic shut-off the rotatory speed could continue to increase to the point of mechanical destruction.
Consequently, an additional protective circuit is usually provided which prevents the engine from overspeeding if a defect occurs, for example, in the electronic controller. Such a circuit is the subject matter of DE-AS 19 62 573.
In diesel engines a larger amount of fuel must be injected for starting, which is greater than the full load fuel feed rate. In electronically controlled diesel engines which assist in driving a motor vehicle, an error in the electronics can abruptly shift the fuel control mechanism to the starting feed rate, resulting in a acceleration of the vehicle. The known overspeed safety devices are in this case ineffectual since they do not become active until the excess engine speed is reached.